Taylor, Arizona
|population_total = 4063 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = 49.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 129.1 |timezone = MST |utc_offset = -7 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 34 |latm = 27 |lats = 57 |latNS = N |longd = 110 |longm = 6 |longs = 16 |longEW = W |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 85939 |area_code = 928 |GNIS_id = 35160 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 04-72420 |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |footnotes = |website = http://www.tayloraz.org/ }} Taylor is a town in Navajo County, Arizona, United States. It was founded by Mormon settlers (James Pearce) in January 1878, several months before the neighboring community of Snowflake, Arizona. Taylor straddles Silver Creek, flowing from the nearby White Mountains to the Little Colorado River on Arizona's Colorado Plateau. According to 2006 Census Bureau estimates, the population of the town is 3,807. Geography Taylor is located at (34.465762, -110.104385). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics Census area returned as Taylor Town during the 1970 census. }} As of the census of 2000, there were 3,176 people, 946 households, and 771 families residing in the town. The population density was 129.1 people per square mile (49.8/km²). There were 1,041 housing units at an average density of 42.3 per square mile (16.3/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 88.98% White, 0.54% Black or African American, 5.29% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 2.74% from other races, and 2.27% from two or more races. 9.19% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 946 households out of which 48.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 68.6% were married couples living together, 9.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.4% were non-families. 16.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.36 and the average family size was 3.81. In the town the population was spread out with 40.1% under the age of 18, 9.2% from 18 to 24, 24.7% from 25 to 44, 17.7% from 45 to 64, and 8.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 26 years. For every 100 females there were 99.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.0 males. The median income for a household in the town was $32,577, and the median income for a family was $36,518. Males had a median income of $33,750 versus $20,243 for females. The per capita income for the town was $11,918. About 13.9% of families and 15.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.2% of those under age 18 and 8.8% of those age 65 or over. Education Taylor is a part of the Snowflake Unified School District. Two schools, Taylor Elementary School and Taylor Intermediate School, are located in Taylor. Snowflake Junior High School and Snowflake High School, in Snowflake, serve Taylor. Railroads Taylor was once served by the Apache Railway. The tracks were constructed between 1917–1920 and extended from the Santa Fe Railway at Holbrook, Arizona to Snowflake and then via Taylor to the forests at McNary. The Snowflake to McNary line was abandoned in 1984. See also * The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in Arizona References External links * Town website Category:Established in 1878 Category:Towns in Navajo County, Arizona Category:Towns in Arizona Category:White Mountains (Arizona) Category:Taylor, Arizona